


Hesitation

by orqwix



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no set idea yet ahhh, who knows if I'll ever make a third chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orqwix/pseuds/orqwix
Summary: (I have no idea what I'm doing this might change)Technoblade used to be a lot of things, but that time has passed. He doesn't necessarily want to be involved in possibly trying to murder a very high up member of a government after an old friend calls upon him.  Especially when this 'old friend' has a whole lot more friends than he used to and Technoblade now has to work alongside these theoretical strangers, some a little bit too outgoing for his taste.  But who knows where the future may lead.
Kudos: 1





	Hesitation

Technoblade sensed him before he ever knocked on the door. He tended to have a knack for being able to know everyone’s movements, before they even have the thought. He stopped what he was doing, and subtly put his hand over one of his daggers around his waist before patiently waiting, right on the other side of a threshold where someone new was. Whoever he was, he sure was taking his time to knock. Finally, the mysterious stranger held up his hand and knocked. Techno waited for a few seconds before sweeping the door open; what he saw surprised him. Though the person on the other side was almost as tall as Technoblade was, he had the face of someone who had to be at least a good 5 years younger than him. This reassured any worries Techno might’ve had about anyone who may have held a grudge against his past actions, and he relaxed slightly, albeit confused about why some random boy is at his house and how he found his house in the first place. The boy was just standing there, staring at him with a shocked expression on his face. Technoblade cocked an eyebrow, which seemed to bring him back to reality. The boy cleared his throat loudly before stating: “Hello. You must be Technoblade. I, am known as Tommy. I was sent by Philza, who has requested your presence.” 

Tommy wasn’t really sure why he had been sent on some journey to find some random old friend Phil had. He honestly thought he deserved some jobs with a bit more gusteau. He didn’t even know who this ‘Technoblade’ fellow was, and wondered why on Earth we needed someone who lived in the middle of nowhere when Phil has a whole network of society around him. But it’s not like he could turn down a job, especially after everything Phil had done for him. Tommy had been abandoned, left to die. He only had himself back then. But Phil took him in, and although he had a fair amount of pride, he had even more respect for the man who gave him everything he has. Even if it meant riding to weirdos houses without being given a solid reason.

After riding on horseback for what seemed hours through a forest he had never heard of, he came across a small cottage-type house, which seemed to be made of things you wouldn’t have to look far to find and a potato farm growing out on either side of the clearing. This has to be it, only old Philza acquaintances would live in the middle of nowhere, Tommy thought. The energy around the house was kind of off-putting, and as Tommy dismounted his horse and walked to the front door (made to the same wood in the surrounding area) he slowed until he was right in front of the door. He could hear some cows mooing in the area, along with noticing a small pen with a couple horses inside of it, wearing beautiful armor. He glanced back at his own horse, only wearing chain mail; the horse snorted at him. There were small windows, but he couldn’t make out what was inside, and he couldn’t hear anything either. If this blade guy is out after I’ve travelled this far I’m not sure what I’ll do. He finally brought his fist up to knock, and after a brief pause, the door swung open. Tommy stared, shocked. He recognized this man, though by a different name. Back when he was a street urchin, he remembered seeing posters of this man on almost every corner, though he hadn’t heard of him in the past few years, and he had never heard the name ‘Technoblade.’ The only name he had heard of was the old that sounded about as elegant as he looked standing right in front of him. The Crowned Killer.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written non-school related things in many years so please excuse if I could be better but I just wanna make Techno a badass ex-assassin who's jsut good at everything and a certified Cool Guy who can't be stopped until he cannn anyways SO EXCITED this does not have a very set plot I will let the writing go where it needs to go I'm just filling out the required text boxes also not proof read too excited also chapter 2 is already half written and basically all the way mentally planned and that's all I need so it won't be long before a part twooooo


End file.
